


Ride

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole and Jay take a short ride...





	Ride

“Hey Jay, do you want to take a ride with me?” Cole asked as he walked into the living space, adjusting his fingerless leather gloves.

“A ri-” Jay’s question was cut off once he looked over his shoulder and at Cole who was wearing tight fitting black ripped jeans, an even tighter fitting black tank top and a leather jacket tossed over it.

Jay was salivating.

“U-um…What’s with the get up?” Jay asked after swiping his mouth that suddenly went bone dry.

“What? If I’m gonna bike, might as well look the part, right?” Cole says with a grin, straightening his jacket.

“Ok… Alright.” Jay says getting up and walking over.

“Cool!” Cole says with a grin, leading him out to where he parked up his beloved Harley.

He swung over on his bike, holding it up as Jay stared at him from the doorway, mouth drier than the Sahara in summer. He knew about the term thirsty but this was next level.

“We can’t take a ride with you all the way over there Jay.” Cole says, starting up his bike and he snapped out of it before sprinting over, climbing on behind him and laughing goofily once he wrapped his arms around his waist, firm muscle below his hands.

“Put on your helmet you damn nerd.” Cole huffed, holding his over his shoulder.

“Fine, fine.” Jay huffed, reluctantly pulling away from the masterpiece that was Cole’s abs to slide his on while Cole did the same.

Once Jay was unnecessarily holding onto his pecs under his tank top, he pulled out, taking the road outside of the city.

“Could you stop fondling me for five seconds and actually enjoy the ride?” Cole says, not as annoyed as he sounded while Jay continued to squeeze and rub at his chest.

He loved that he liked his body as much as he did. As much as they all do. He worked hard on it after all.

“Ok! Ok! Jeeze. You can’t just put me in a spot like this and expect me not to take advantage of it!” Jay huffed then looked around, awing at the glistening lake they were passing by.

“That’s why you’re riding in your pajamas.” Cole huffed and Jay startled before looking down at himself and realised-

HE WAS IN HIS PAJAMAS!

“YOU- YOU-!” Jay yelled as he blushed deeply, clinging to Cole in embarrassment.

“Serves you right.” Cole smirked, speeding up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
